


Naughty

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dry Humping, Early Mornings, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Minho gets woken up by Changbin’s shenanigans and decides its only fair to put teach him a lesson while Chan blows off some steam





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5!!! Binnies still here 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT: tomorrow I’m think of posting a non Minho x Chan fic (since I made the rules to this challenge) but it’s going to be Jisung, Chan and Changbin bc I had the idea and wrote it but if you don’t want to see 00 line things yet then I suggest not reading it?? It’s pretty soft tbh but Minho x Chan will come back after that!

Minho had woken up that morning, groggy and tired but confused as to what was happening, beside him, Chan seemed to be trying (and failing) to stifle his little noises as changbin, still only in an oversized t-shirt rutted against his side, his hips working feverishly to keep a steady pattern, he was half asleep by the looks of, having been probably woken up by a wet dream while cuddling Chan in his sleep and felt the need to relieve himself. Chan moaned heavy-breathed and whiny when Changbin’s hand groped at his cock through his pants.

Minho’s head cleared almost instantly and he sat up with a tut, “Changbin~ did hyung give you permission to do that?” He drawled, Changbin’s movements halting as he shuddered, Minho grinned at this.

“N-no..?” Changbin whined, Chan looked up at Minho with wide eyes, they had been caught and even though it was only Changbin doing anything Chan felt like he was in trouble as well. 

Minho shifted and sat against the wall, motioning for Changbin to sit over his thigh. The younger followed out of fear of being punished and sat one leg on each side of Minho’s right thigh, looking at him patiently, worry dancing behind his pupils. 

Chan pouted, being turned on and not sure if he can touch himself, “hyung…?” He whined, sitting up and looking at Minho hopefully. The dancer looked at Chan fondly and patted his own free thigh while Changbin sat on the other. Chan happily sat on his boyfriends other thigh, sighing out of relief when his erection pressed against Minho’s muscles. 

Minho directed his attention to Changbin who looked to be in pain as he strained to try and not touch himself, “such a naughty boy binnie, waking us up with how horny you were, couldn’t hold it in could you?” Minho whispered into the boy’s ear, his hands trailing down Changbin’s back until his hands were resting on his ass, he used his knuckles to start kneading the supple flesh, making Changbin gasp and push his ass into Minho’s hands, “hy-ung~!” 

Minho lifted his hand, bringing it down harshly onto Changbin’s ass cheek, the latter letting out a sound like a yelp and a gasp. “I didn’t say you could enjoy this whore.” Minho spat, bringing his hand down again. Chan sat there watching, occasionally gyrating against Minho’s thigh.

After the seventh or eighth slap to Changbin’s ass, Minho had created a large red handprint and had Changbin trembling on his thigh, his tiny cock oozing with precum. Minho scoffed and gripped Changbin’s dick harshly, the younger jolting and thrusting up into Minho’s hand, he regretted instantly when Minho squeezed him in one hand and smacked his ass with the other, “you enjoy this slut? Being punished for your selfishness? Having Channie watch me punish you for being a whore?” 

Changbin nodded enthusiastically, his breathing laboured as he shuddered. Minho brought his hand down again, “speak slut,” he hissed.

“Y-yes mommy, f-fuck!” Changbin moaned, his arms were tiring from gripping onto the sheets beside him. Minho froze from shock for a second before smirking down at the youngest who hadn’t seemed to notice what he just called Minho...Changbin had a mommy kink? How cute. Chan whined at how wrecked Changbin looked and how sore his ass looked and he was so glad he wasn’t a brat. He picked up his pace, grinding against Minho’s thigh quickly.

Minho chuckled at Chan’s pitiful whines and brought his hand up to push the olders jaw open and slip his fingers in his mouth, his other hand still kneading a shaking Changbin’s ass. Chan moaned shakily and sucked on Minho's fingers, his hips and thighs cramping from how fast and hard he was riding his boyfriends thigh. “Oh princess, look at you~ unraveling in front of us, going to show hyung how good you ride hmm? You look so pathetic angel~” cooed Minho, pushing his fingers further downs Chan’s throat. The older gagged lightly but kept sucking, his thighs tensing and cramping as he brought himself closer.

Changbin watched Chan, his cock twitching and throbbing horribly from how hot the oldest looked at that moment, whining and moaning as he undid himself in front of them. Minho’s hand collided with his ass again, his moans and whines mingling and coming out in choppy breaths as Minho repeatedly spanked him, “such a dirty boy, whining like a bitch in heat. Is that what you are bin? A bitch in heat waiting to be bred?” Minho spat, not lessening his rate of spanks abusing and marking Changbin’s fleshy ass. 

“Y-yes mommy! Ngh~!” Another smack, “A bitch! Y-your bitch- ah! Fu-uck!” And another, “Mommy please! Let me cum! Please! Please mommy!” Changbin begged loudly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as his cock throbbed and leaked more little white beads.

Minho chuckled, “show mommy what that tiny, slutty, cock does.” At those words Changbin came, his entire body shaking and shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him, creamy white ropes shot onto his stomach and down onto Minho’s thigh as he shoved his face in the man’s shoulder to stifle his scream. Changbin really was very vocal.

In a matter of seconds after watching Changbin cum, Chan was following after, whimpering loudly as his hips stuttered and he came all through his underwear. “Such a dirty boy Channie, making a mess of yourself, so pathetic baby boy,” Minho chuckled, pressing a kiss to Chan’s forehead, slick with sweat and his curls stuck to it messily. He turned to Changbin and pressed a kiss to his forehead as well, “you boys did so well, Hyungie’s so proud of you,” he cooed quietly. Both subs panted and looked at each other with shy smiles before kissing Minho on the cheek and resting against him, blushing when they heard a banging on the wall and Jisung shout from the other side “could you have at least been quieter?! I didn’t need to hear Changbin calling you mommy!!” The boy in question flushed and whined embarrassedly before burying his burning face into Minho’s shoulder, the other two giggling at him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter poll decided that changbin called minho mommy so uhhh 👉🏻👈🏻👀
> 
> Leave some requests or ideas!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ jisnuggle


End file.
